Voices
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: Now, I was just bored. They played the video. It was actually quite good, but like I said before, Peacock!  T for swearing
1. Piper

Piper's POV

Why me? Apollo, why did you have to listen to me sing in my room from Olympus? Why are you the god of songs? You might be thinking stuff like 'Where the hell is this going?' Or 'What is she talking about' Or 'Just get on with the story already!' I'll tell you what happened, but you have to promise not to laugh when I'm done. If you do laugh, I'll get Hazel to give you a special diamond.

It went like this.

_Flashback_

I was walking around the outskirts of camp Half Blood. I just had an argument with Jason and Leo. Ever since the drinking and drugs, they've been on my back. They keep reminding me about the night. It was one night! One night at a party!

_Flashback in a flashback_

I had just met someone. They offered me a drink, spiking it with a drug. One thing led to another and then Jason and Leo found me. They kept an eye on me for the rest of the night. The guy who I met gave me a drink, and Leo and Jason saw him put a tablet in the bottle. They ran out, punched the guy and dragged me home.

_End of flashback in a flashback_

_Back to the first flashback_

I looked around at my ground. I decided that I felt sick, so I ran back to my cabin. I slammed the door and then went back out. I ran to the Apollo cabin.

"Hey Piper," One said. Dunno his name. "What are you doing?"

"I need a guitar." I said.

"Okay, let me just get you one." I followed him inside. He opened a door to a massive music room. "What type do you need?"

"Can I just practise in here?" I asked admiring the room.

"Sure, I have to go and do something. Will you be alright?" He asked. "No drugs? How many drinks have you had?"

"You too?"

"Its fine, I'm just messing with ya." The guy smiled and left me alone in the music room I went to the keyboard and started playing, getting a beat up and out of my body. It was a kind of beat that you could dance too, but not a beat that you could do anything with.

I ran to the drums, and recorded the beat on the drums. I put the keyboard and drums together. I was surprised at how it worked together perfectly. I ran to the electric guitar and played the recorded drums and keyboard, getting the guitar into place.

Next, I put the guitar around my shoulder and went to the music sheets and just started adding lyrics, not actually knowing what it's about. I put it all together, sung the lyrics, played on the drums and made sure that everything was perfect.

"PERFECT!" I stopped singing and looked at Apollo. His hands were in the air. "That was perfect, Piper!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked scared.

"You are going to sing that to the gods tomorrow night." He said. "I don't care if you have plans, you have to cancel. I can get my kids to do the drums, keyboard and all the other musical crap you've forgot to put in. All you have to do is sing."

"I-I can't do that."

"I don't care." Apollo's face lit up even more. "I can get you to sing it at dinner! The whole camp will know your talent!"

"I don't care what you think!" Apollo sung before vanishing.

"I can't do it, Apollo!"

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY, DINNER<strong>

**7:30**

**MESS HALL**

Apollo stood at the front of the Mess Hall. I was sp scared to be honest. I'm going to have to sing in front of the gods and the camp. I looked out the curtain; there were also minor gods there! SHIT!

"And for tonight, Piper will be singing one of her very own, songs!" I blocked all the noise that came when the curtain came up, showing off my band and me standing at the front.

I stood with my mouth open, not able to speak. The music came on, and I felt so powerful –like nothing could stop me.

I frowned but kept singing the lyrics I wrote.

Half way through . . . Okay, at the second beat, Apollo cut me off.

I blocked out the rest of the noise, only looking at their faces.

"I can make that into a music video!" I heard someone say. Oh, please don't Apollo. "Yes! Tomorrow we'll practise the routine, Hephaestus can set up, Aphrodite can do the costumes, and I can pick the dancers!"

"You were going to make me sing," I said in the microphone. "Isn't that enough?"

"When you've lived for a really long time you get good ideas!" All the gods vanished again.

* * *

><p>The next day was mostly a blur. Not only did we get taut the routine, but today we also did the costume fittings and did the video. One thing I can only say: peacocks.<p>

The following night, we started to set up the video so that everyone can see me dance to the song I made up. Yay.

Once everyone was here, eating and socialising with each other Apollo went to the stage.

"Tonight, we're going to play the music video that we made –"

"Apollo! We've got a problem!" Aphrodite said. "We never added Piper singing the lyrics!"

"Oh come on!" I yelled. "Can't you –?"

"Piper sweetie, let the gods handle the problem."

I turned to the crowd. "I hope you never have to experience what I am right now." I smiled and walked off the stage.

"We're doing it tomorrow!"

Today was just really long. All I had to do was a couple of more scenes and record me singing in the Apollo cabin. "Can we please just forget about this whole thing and be normal again?" I asked.

"Nah, normals too over rated." Apollo said doing stuff on the computer. He started playing the music video, and added me singing in there. "Want to watch."

"Will I like it?"

"Yes, Piper."

"I'm going to bed."

"We're playing it tonight at dinner."

"I'm sure you'll find a problem!" I yelled while walking to my cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>CAMP HALF-BLOOD<strong>

**7:30**

**MESS HALL**

**PIPER'S DEATH SENTENCE**

Now, I was just bored. They played the music video. It was actually quite good, but like I said before, Peacock!

Once my nightmare was over, people started yelling. "That isn't her voice!" Or "She can't sing!" and shit like that. I decided to grab a microphone and went to the stage. My band came up and gave me support.

_For those who don't know me  
>I can get a bit crazy<br>Have to get my way, yep  
>24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that<br>Every guy, everywhere  
>Just gives me mad attention<br>Like I'm under inspection  
>I always gets a ten 'cause I'm built like that<em>

_I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands  
>They try to change me but they realize they can't<br>And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
>If you gonna be my man understand<em>

_I can't be tamed_  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be blamed<em>  
><em>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be changed<em>  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed<em>

_If there is a question about my intentions_  
><em>I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya<em>  
><em>Or tell you to go to hell<em>  
><em>I'm not a brat like that<em>  
><em>I'm like a puzzle<em>  
><em>But all of my pieces are jagged<em>  
><em>If you can understand this<em>  
><em>We can make some magic, I'm on like that<em>

_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go_  
><em>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<em>  
><em>And if you try to hold me back, I might explode<em>  
><em>Baby, by now you should know<em>

_I can't be tamed_  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be blamed<em>  
><em>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be changed<em>  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed<em>

_Well I'm not a trick you play_  
><em>I'm wired a different way<em>  
><em>I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake<em>  
><em>It's set in my DNA<em>

_Don't change me_  
><em>Don't change me<em>  
><em>Don't change me<em>  
><em>Don't change me<em>  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>

_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go_  
><em>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<em>  
><em>And if you try to hold me back I might explode<em>  
><em>Baby, by now you should know<em>

_I can't be tamed_  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be blamed<em>  
><em>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be changed<em>  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed<em>

I sung. Everyone was surprised –and so was I. It's not as scary as I thought it would be. I might keep this up; Drew looked like an elephant just stepped on her face.

"Have a great evening." I said. My band and I walked off the stage and out the door. "So much for she can't sing." I muttered to myself.

_End of Flashback_

Apollo's POV

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>AN I don't know what just happened.**

**I don't own the song**

**I don't own HOO**

**Please review**


	2. Piper II

**A/N I don't own PJO**

* * *

><p><em>Piper's POV<em>

I was in my room, listening to music in my head. I started humming a tune, and started singing random lyrics aloud.

"Hello, Piper." Apollo said.

"No!" I yelled. "I am not going through that **again**!"

"I was just going to ask if you had some earrings I could give to my girlfriend."


	3. Katie and Travis

**Katie's POV**

I arrived at camp around ten in the morning today. I did the usual, say hello to my siblings, check my stuff that I left here to see if anything was missing and then unpack. I would change into my uniform and go to the big house and see what I have fourth up today.

I was all booked out. Today was perfect which was _too_ strange.

"Hey, Katie." Connor came up next to me and took his activities sheet from the board. "How was your holiday?"

"That's why today's perfect." I said. "Travis and I haven't had an argument today."

Travis and I hate each other. We argue all the time, he likes to prank my cabin five days in a row and also he's the cutest person I've ever seen in my whole life! Wait? I did not just think that! Scratch that he isn't! Don't look at me like I just said I love Travis Stoll!

"Um Katie . . .?" Connor waved his hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

"Um . . . I don't know." I tried not to look confused but I know on Connor's face that I was confused. "I . . . Better go. I've got training to do."

"Katie," Connor smiled. "You're about to bump into Travis."

"WHAT?"

"Ha ha. I made you turn around."

I flipped the finger at Connor and left.

0o0

"Katie, it's nice to see you." Percy said as he fought me. As usual, I sucked next to him. "How was your holiday?"

"It was good." I replied trying to focus as well. "How was yours?"

"Perfect. Annabeth and I went to a beach house together."

"You seem really happy about that."

"It was so much fun. We swam, talked; she taught me how to cook a couple of meals –"

"You guys did it. Didn't you?"

I knew that he was trying not to blush.

"Percy, you're not meant to talk about that!" Annabeth called over from her battle with Connor. "We have a Stoll here."

"Mwhahahaha! I've got black mail now!"

"I've got black mail too, you know?" I said to Connor. "Remember the school yard?"

"You wouldn't."

I smiled. "That was a good day."

Connor glared at me and swung his sword around his body.

"That was a fun day wasn't it?" He asked. After that was so . . . Weird. We had a whole talk about that day without changing our stories.

0o0

When night drew in, I notice that I hadn't seen Travis all day. I rolled to my left side on my bed and try to figure out why I hadn't seen him all day.

So far nothing.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Katie." Jason said walking past me.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I mean, I thought that you went back to the Roman Camp."

"Most of us came last night while you were sleeping." Jason said nodding his head like it was a fun trip. "I found out that Mr. D is more mature at three AM in the morning."

"Now that's something I have to see to believe." I joked.

"Amazing, isn't it?" I turned around and saw blobs of purple and orange mixed in together. "And ten minutes ago they were all scared of each other."

"I didn't even notice." I admitted amazed at what I was seeing. "You know all of these people?"

"I would say yes but . . . Nope!" He sounded a little too happy about that. "I'm kind of glad I don't know half of these people. That means I can get to know them."

"Was I thinking out loud or something?"

"Nope. I just know faces." Jason's face turned into a little frown. "Have you seen Piper anywhere?"

"I came yesterday but if Piper died, someone would of have told you already."

I gave Jason a hug and left him wondering where his love was.

And I was wondering why I kept thinking of Travis and where he was.

0o0

"Okay, from the top!" I heard Piper say. I was walking through my passage way to my garden. The one that I created for my privacy and to be alone for ever. Damn, why did Travis have to tell everyone?

"Will she like the song?" I heard Travis's voice ask.

I snuck around a tree to see a band and Travis standing on a stage. Piper and Apollo were sitting on a director's seat looking like they knew what they were doing.

"Travis, Katie will love it." I will? "If you don't screw up and act like a moron."

"Thanks, Piper."

"Anytime." Piper sat back in her chair. "And go!"

"_You've got me where you want me. You've got me fucking hooked. You've got me so addicted, I can't take a second look. And though I'm sounding crazy, I think it's worth a chance. I never thought I'd fall in love without a second glance, without a second glance, love without a second glance, without a second glance, love without a second glance, without a second glance, love without a second glance, Oh I never thought I would fall in love without a second glance_. . ."

Travis sung with his honey suckle voice. I never knew that he could sing like _that_! His voice was just perfect.

Travis caught his breath and drank some water.

"You need to breathe when you have a chance!" Apollo said through a mega phone. "I'M MAKING THIS INTO A MUSIC VIDEO, BITCH!" He turned the mega phone off and then back on. "And we're changing the lyric 'Fucking' into 'Really'."

"But that doesn't sound right." Travis said. "_You got me where you want me. You got me really hooked. You've got me so addicted, I can't take a second look_. It doesn't sound right."

"I don't care what you says sounds right or not. This is my song that I made for you to sing to Katie."

"I made the song!" Piper yelled. "I'm the song writer here! All Travis did was help me with the music and melody."

"Yeah, you did all of that by yourself." Apollo said with a fake voice.

"You're really annoying you know." One of the band members said. "Why are you even here?"

"You won't believe how he thinks how much fun this is to him." Piper said crossing her arms. "Last year I made a song and he went crazy. He made me sing it at dinner, until he decided to make a music video and then after that, they forgot to put the lyrics in. When they showed the video to the camp, they all decided to say shit and so I went up and sung to everyone."

"Really? Sing now."

"Later."

"I don't care what you want! I want to do this!" Apollo yelled. He turned the megaphoen back on and brought it to his lips. "YOU ALL AND THE SONG SUCKS SHIT!"

"Well I thought it was perfect." I came out from hiding and looked at Travis.

Travis came from the stage and hugged me. "How much did you hear?" He asked.

"From Piper saying 'Okay, from the top' to Apollo yelling 'You all and the song sucks shit'."

"So you heard the song?"

"No. I heard a guy singing this fantastic song and decided that I actually liked him. A lot."

Travis leaned in and kissed me. His lips were sweet and soft –like his voice. Once we pulled away, I wanted more.

"OH COME ON!" Aphrodite dropped a bunch of clothing! "I HAD JUST MAKE SOME FUCKING HOT COSTUMES!

**Travis's POV**

Thank Gods this is over. Apollo wanted to make a musical out of this and only using this song outthrough the show.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked the story! I would of have put hte whole song in the story like I did with 'Piper Can't Be Tamed' but I couldn't find it which sucked a lot.**

**The song is called 'Without A Second Glance' by We Should Whisper!**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**I dont' own the song**

**It's nine thrity-five and I've got a head ache. I thought I should let you know**

**Review!**


	4. Annabeth and Percy

**Piper's POV**

I was walking around the camp by myself. In other words, I was so bored. Jason had to do training, Annabeth was going over battle plans for tonight's war game and Leo was making weapons. Percy . . . Well, he was in his cabin playing so weird music that sounded like whales calling for a mate. Do whales even mate?

I shook my head and decided what Percy was doing with his whales.

"Hey, Percy." I said. I was now sitting on his bed watching him with his guitar. I felt weird being in his cabin without Annabeth.

"I'm glad you're here." Percy said. Oh no.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was going over battle plans before Chiron had told everyone about it. At dinner, everyone noticed that Piper and Percy weren't there. It's weird, Percy never misses a meal.

Chiron went at the front of the mess hall and stomped his hoof so loud that some people's ears popped.

"We're going to have Capture the Flag tomorrow night." Chiron said. I could see the disappointment in his face. "The gods want to do something tonight."

Suddenly Apollo and Aphrodite ran through the mess hall with smiles on their faces. They held hands to keep up with each other.

"We're coming!" Aphrodite screamed as they ran out the door.

The Ares and Mars cabin groaned along with some other campers. Really, I didn't see the problem with the two gods except when they're trying to help out with something and don't really know what they're doing.

Chiron and Mr. D shook their heads.

"Not again." Mr D muttered. "Just eat dinner and go to bed."

He had his hand on his forehead, running it like he had a headache.

"I agree with Dionysus. We all have had a long day." And Chiron walked out.

I gave my food to Athena and went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, we had to train hard because of the war game holding on tonight. I still haven't seen Piper or Percy today, or last night. I was starting to get worried. Piper and Percy are my friends; I don't want anything happening to them.<p>

"The game is on in two!" Mr. D said. Everybody rushed. When Mr. D says 'two' he doesn't mean two minutes, no, he mean's two seconds. This is why we like Chiron to tell us the times. "And go!"

I ran into battle, hitting everyone that got in my way. I was on the red team. I hated the blue team.

I ran to the river to see if Percy was there healing his cuts. Instead, someone jumped on my back and put a bag over my head.

"What in the name of Athena!" I struggled.

"It's 'What in the name of Aphrodite!'" Ugh, stupid goddess!

"Shut up and stop struggling. We're going on a blind walk."

I stood up straight and let Aphrodite push me to where she wanted me to go.

The first thing I noticed was someone's hot breath on my neck. I was still blind folded but I hoped that it was Poseidon's son.

Finally, the blind fold was off my eyes and I could see again. It was dark but the stars lit up the night star. Percy stood in front of me. His shirt was off, jeans hung low on his hip and six pack (Yes, he has a six pack) showing for the first time ever in public with out the water.

"Hello." Percy said. Suddenly, whale calls came from this box. I looked back into Percy's eyes and heard the most beautiful voice ever.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
>I can take you places you ain't never been before<br>Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
>I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow<br>Swag swag swag, on you  
>Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue<br>I dunno about me but I know about you  
>So say hello to falsetto in three two<em>

_Swag_

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
><em>Hey girl, let me talk to you<em>

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
><em>Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone<em>  
><em>I can be a gentleman, anything you want<em>  
><em>If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go<em>

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_  
><em>I could be your Buzz Light year fly across the globe<em>  
><em>I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know<em>  
><em>Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow<em>  
><em>Burr<em>  
><em>Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend<em>  
><em>You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends<em>  
><em>Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and<em>  
><em>Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind<em>  
><em>Swaggie<em>

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
><em>Hey girl, let me talk to you<em>

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
><em>Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone<em>  
><em>I can be a gentleman, anything you want<em>  
><em>If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go<em>

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_  
><em>Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend<em>  
><em>If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl<em>  
><em>I just want to love you, and treat you right<em>

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
><em>Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone<em>  
><em>I can be a gentleman, anything you want<em>  
><em>If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go<em>

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_  
><em>Ya girl<em>  
><em>Na na na, na na na, na na na ey<em>  
><em>If I was your boyfriend<em>  
><em>Na na na, na na na, na na na ey<em>  
><em>Na na na, na na na, na na na ey<em>  
><em>If I was your boyfriend<em>

Percy had just sung to me. I don't know how I was sitting on this seat staring at him. His lips were close to mine. I wasn't sure what I was doing, wasn't so sure how I felt about him. That was until his lips were gently placed on mine. I knew what I was doing: I was kissing Percy Jackson. I knew how I felt: Happy to know that he was mine. I knew how I felt about him: I'm in love him.

"WHOOOOOOO!" Aphrodite and Apollo yelled breaking our kiss. Percy and I looked over to them. Piper was also next to the two gods, along with my mother and Percy's father. My mother's face was priceless.

"It worked." Piper said. Percy nodded.

Poseidon winked and grinned.

"YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT SON OF HIS DICK!" Athena pointed at Poseidon when she said the last four words. "I had high hopes."

I let out a giggle and put my head on Percy's shoulder.

"Hey, dad."

"Hello, son." Poseidon said. "I can see that you're happy."

"By the way, I recorded the whole thing." Aphrodite said. "Now, I need to find a way to not let Hermes get to it."

A rush of cold air passed everyone and the video camera was out of Aphrodite's hands.

From a distance, we heard laughter. "Blackmail!"

"Five, four, three, two, one." The gods said at the same time.

"THERE'S NO FUCKING VIDEO ON THIS CAMERA!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hoped you liked this chapter. Please give me some ideas to who to do next and a couple of songs.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review**

**I don't own PJO**

**Love ya!**


	5. Jessica and Lou

**Jessica's POV**

I was sitting down with paper in my hand; writing down mine and my sister's experiences with the outer world. It was brutal for us, being alone for so long. It was until we were found by Nico. He took us to camp Half-Blood and then to Chiron. Our mother is Hecate. Lou, my little sister is better at accepting that we're demigods than I'll ever be.

"Hi." A girl said. She sat down next to me. I held the paper in my hand, not caring if she read it or not. Her hair was uneven and I couldn't get the colour of her eyes. Green? Hazel? Purple? I don't know.

"This is good." The girl said.

"Thanks."

"True or made up?"

"True." The girl touched my shoulder. "Who's the sister?"

"Lou."

"I think I have the song for you guys." She stood up and offered me a hand. "I'm Piper by the way."

"Jessica."

Hours went and past. Lou was now with us and we were researching our song together while Apollo and Aphrodite were playing with cords to a television. The song was just . . . Beautiful. Words couldn't describe how beautiful it was.

"And it's working!" Apollo said. He pressed a button on a remote control and a bunch of TVs came on air. Lou and Piper and I were on screen, still practing our song.

"Okay, let's do it again."

I took a deep breath as Piper started to play the music on her guitar

Lou = Normal

Jessica = Bold

Both = Italic

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

Just close _your eyes_  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be _alright_  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come _morning light_  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

Don't you dare look out your window  
>Darling, everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone  
>Gone<p>

**Just close** _your eyes_  
><strong>The sun is going down<strong>  
><strong>You'll be<strong> _alright_  
><strong>No one can hurt you now<br>Come** _morning light_  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<em>

"Girls, that was beautiful." Aphrodite said. "Thank gods we hook up all of the televisions on time."

"What?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, the whole camp just saw and everyone on Olympus." Apollo said looking too proud of himself.

"This is insane!"

"Welcome to my world." Piper muttered.

"Damn," Aphrodite said. "You would of have looked good with some eye shadow."

**Hecate's POV**

What I just saw my girls sing was just beautiful. SUCK ON THAT APOLLO!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry that this chapter isn't as good as the other chapters. I need insperation.**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**Please leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Love you!**


	6. Drew and Will

**Drew's POV**

I had heard a rumour that Piper is a song writer and that she has helped people get together. The thing is, I've fallen –hard. It wasn't my fault! It was –one look at him and you know you're in love –thing. It's only been a couple of months and every time I go up to talk to him, I can't.

"Piper!" I yelled across the cabin. She was wearing dumpster clothing again. If she helps me, I'm giving her a full on make over. "I need help."

"Look who came out of the bag," Piper muttered. "What is it?"

"You're a song writer right?" I hoped that she said yes.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need your help to tell this guy that I like him but every tim–"

"I'm not helping you breaks a guy's heart after you just sung to him, Drew!" Piper yelled. "If that's the case then don't bother."

"No, Piper." I could feel a lump form in my throat. "I've fallen. I've fallen really hard. And I can't talk to him without making you out of myself."

"I don't want to know what that means." She said. Piper picked up her guitar and song writing paper. "But I already have an idea in my head."

"Tell me some!"

"Maybe he'll call you."

I squealed and we walked out of our cabin.

**Will's POV**

My life sucks.

I've just broken up with a girl and she already has another boyfriend. I mean, I broke up with her because I fell for another girl which seems really bad, but this girl – this girl will play with me and then leave me in a pile of sand. Gods, if only she didn't do that crap to guys.

"Hey, Will." Annabeth ran over to me. "Have yo seen Piper today?"

"Nope. Why?"

"I dunno. She's always here one minute and gone the next."

"That's because it's her job." Annabeth nodded and left me.

I suddenly felt alone. I felt like no one would want to hang out with me. What the hell?

I shook my head and made my way to the mess hall.

o0o

"Hey, Will." Lacy sat next to me. Lacy was cool. She was beautiful, long hair, braces, blue eyes plus she was the daughter of Aphrodite. "Have you seen Piper or Drew?"

Drew's name stuck to my mind. Why Drew? Why?

o0o

After camp fire, I snuck into the woods without the harpies noticing. The reason why I snuck in was because I heard a beautiful voice. The voice stuck to me as I follow it. The voice was different yet oddly familiar.

Then, I saw her. The most beautiful girl I've known. She was wearing a black tank top and a long black skirt covered with glitter. My gods, she was so beautiful.

"Can we do it again?" She asked. I noticed that she had no make-up on her face which was unlike her –but more beautiful. "Please, I really like the song!"

"Why thank you, I made it up myself." Apollo said shaking his shoulders in delight.

"Shut up, Apollo." Piper said turning on the music. The beautiful girl squealed and started singing.

_I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell_  
><em>I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way<em>  
><em>I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss<em>  
><em>I wasn't looking for this,<em>  
><em>but now you're in my way<em>

_Your stare was holdin',_  
><em>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<em>  
><em>Hot night, wind was blowin'<em>  
><em>Where you think you're going, baby?<em>

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,_  
><em>but here's my number, so call me, maybe?<em>  
><em>It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number,<em>

_so call me, maybe?_  
><em>Hey, I just met you,<em>  
><em>and this is crazy, but here's my number,<em>  
><em>so call me, maybe?<em>  
><em>And all the other boys,<em>  
><em>try to chase me, but here's my number,<em>  
><em>so call me, maybe?<em>  
><em>You took your time with the call,<em>

_I took no time with the fall_  
><em>You gave me nothing at all, but still, you're in my way<em>  
><em>I beg, and borrow and steal<em>  
><em>Have foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it,<em>  
><em>but it's in my way<em>

_Your stare was holdin',_  
><em>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<em>  
><em>Hot night, wind was blowin'<em>  
><em>Where you think you're going, baby?<em>

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number,_  
><em>so call me, maybe?<em>  
><em>It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number,<em>  
><em>so call me, maybe?<em>  
><em>Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number,<em>  
><em>so call me, maybe?<em>  
><em>And all the other boys,<em>  
><em>try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?<em>

_Before you came into my life_  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>I missed you so, so bad<em>  
><em>Before you came into my life<em>  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>And you should know that<em>  
><em>I missed you so, so bad<em>

_It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number,_  
><em>so call me, maybe?<em>

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number,_  
><em>so call me, maybe?<em>  
><em>And all the other boys,<em>  
><em>try to chase me, but here's my number,<em>

_so call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>I missed you so, so bad<em>  
><em>Before you came into my life<em>  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>And you should know that<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

"Drew?" I came out of the shadows. Drew's eyes widen with happiness but then dropped.

"Oh no," Drew said.

"What?" I asked walking closer to her.

"Don't come any closer." She hid her face and Piper started to giggle. "I look really bad! I don't have any make-up on."

Piper and Aphrodite burst out laughing. "Drew, you're my daughter. You'll always look beautiful with and without make-up." Aphrodite said. "Now, Will, if you don't kiss her right now I won't let you have her."

I took her hands and watch her laugh along with her mother.

"Mum, he's already in love with you."

"Yeah, Drew," Piper said. "He's-"

"HOLDING YOUR FUCKING HANDS!" Apollo yelled. He ran over to us and took away one hand from me. "YOUR HANDS ARE SO SMALL! WHY ARE THEY SMALL?"

Everyone laughed and I didn't get Drew's hand back. Instead I sat next to her and slipped her in my lap. Drew giggled and placed her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kept her close. Later that night, Piper decided to go to bed. Aphrodite and Apollo stayed and watched us.

It was a long time until Apollo left because Zeus needed to speak to him about a poem that he wrote for Dionysus which wasn't ideal. And Aphrodite just laid there her elbows on the ground and hands cupping her cheeks watching us stay still.

"You know you want to kiss her, Will." Aphrodite cooed. "Kiss her."

After ten minutes, Aphrodite hated that I haven't kiss her daughter. She screamed 'YOU SUCK!' And vanished.

"She gone?" Drew asked opening her eyes.

"Yep." I leaned down and kissed Drew. I only did a few pecks at first, but then I went deep, forcing my whole body into the kiss.

**Aphrodite's POV**

And they thought that I had left. Hehe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay . . . Here's the new chapter I hoped that you liked it.**

**I don't own PJO**

**I also don't own HOO**

**Review please**

**Love you!**


End file.
